Destiny Upon the Shoulders of a Werewolf
by Harry Clone
Summary: NOT a slash. Response to werewolf challenge. Harry finds out Remus is his father, becomes werewolf, and falls in love with Ginny later on. Lily and Sirius return from the dead.
1. Delayed Post

Delayed Post

Harry Potter lay on his bed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place staring at the ceiling, feeling horrible. Not only did he miss Sirius but he didn't go to Sirius's funeral. It would be admitting he was dead. He couldn't do it. He would've had an emotional break down if he saw the coffin, filled with nothing but a charm identical to Sirius, being lowered into the ground. He had finally been cleared of all charges, unanimously, only two days before his funeral. Harry tried not to think about it but it was as if Sirius was standing in front of him, talking to him, Harry couldn't _not_ think about him. It was all his fault Sirius had died, all his fault, all his fault, all his fault, all his fault…

Harry awoke to see something flying above his head, someone had removed his glasses so he couldn't see it clearly, but it looked familiar somehow…Harry grabbed at it and missed, then it suddenly took a nose dive and landed in his lap. He realized what it was, a paper airplane. Harry put his glasses on and looked at it. It had his name on it, in a handwriting that he could not recognize. Harry opened the airplane and read a letter…from his mother.

_October, 30_

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this found you, I'm not good at delayed letters. If I am alive then you already know about this, but if you are the one the prophesy states then you won't know it. I hoped you wouldn't have to read this, but I doubt I was there to tell you. Harry, James Potter was not your father, Remus Lupin is. If he has died too then he will have been screamed at since he reached death by me, for leaving you alone. I know this is a shock but seeing how I'm running out of room I suggest you talk to Remus, if you haven't approached him by your sixteenth birthday he will tell you about this, tell Dumbledore, if you live with Petunia, that it is my last wish for you to live with your father,_

_Love, even in death,_

_Mum_

Harry looked at the letter, dumbfounded. Then, standing up, and checking the time, three in the morning Harry thought, Remus is in the library, Harry put the letter in his pocket and walked down the stairs, and opened the first door on the left. He had often woken at this hour to come and sit with Remus. He took a deep breath and walked straight in.

Remus didn't even look up, "Harry, you'd think after a month of coming in here that you would rather sleep in than listen to an old werewolf turning pages."

Harry sat down across from him, "I was just wondering how in the three years we've known each other you never told me how we're were related _exactly._"

Remus missed the hint, "Well your grandmother and my mother are twins, so that would make us first cousins once removed," he explained, still engrossed in his book.

"That's not what I meant, think a little harder eh, Dad?"

It took him a minute, "Well I'm not sure what you mean by…" Remus looked up and stared Harry in the eye, "What did you say?"

"You know, Dad, like a male parent."

"Well Harry I'm flattered that you consider me a Dad, and you know I consider you a son, but don't try and make me a Dad to help me get over Sirius's death, I don't want to replace James."

"Actually I believe you liked Lily, a lot considering that I'm here, and you would never replace James, but he's more of a first cousin once removed, it makes a _lot_ of since now." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry, allow me to be frank."

"By all means, Frank."

"You remind me of your father when you pull one line jokes."

"I don't. My father doesn't seem the joking type," Harry said pointedly.

"For the last time Harry, what are you talking about?"

Harry held up his hands, "Whoa, slow down Moony, I'm just following a suggestion from my mother."

"Are you ever going to give it to me straight or not?"

"When you quit pretending you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Then I'll never hear it, because I don't know what your talking about."

"You know the only person I know who lies worse than you is me."

"Just tell me, before we think up a whole other side to conversation, what are we talking about?"

Harry just showed him the letter when Remus started to sweat and look to the exit.

Harry yelled as loud as he could, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" in a great imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George Apparated instantly to the room, begging forgiveness, when Harry said, "Sorry to disappoint you boys but you are the only Weasleys that owe me and can do magic."

"What do you need us to do?" Fred asked, or was it George? Only Hermione could really tell the difference anyway.

"Just leave me and Remus alone, sound proof the room and triple lock the door."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Fred and George trooped out, muttering incoherent incantations.

When the door closed Harry turned to Remus and looked at his watch. "There, we have absolute privacy, you better start explaining, because I hear that werewolves can't go long without eating, and if you bite me, then you'll have the guilt and the wrath of Molly Weasley to attend to for years to come."

"You forget Harry, I have my wand," he walked to the door and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulled out his wand and started to open the door.

"You do it, Remus, and I'll have passed through the Black Veil before you can blink."

Remus turned and looked Harry in the eye. Harry's gaze seemed empty, like he lacked the point to live. Plus the seriousness he could feel radiating from his son made him sigh. "You'd do it anyway wouldn't you?"

"I would have…Yesterday, maybe"

"What was it about yesterday?" Remus asked, knowing the answer.

"Yesterday my dad was dead."

Remus felt something change in the room, he felt venerability coming from Harry. He walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulder, a comforting gesture that seemed to open Harry's emotions. He cried on Remus's shoulder. Harry looked Remus in the eye, "Tell. Me. Now."

"I fell in love with your mother in fourth year. I'm really not sure when it happened. I just looked her in the eyes and saw…something. We started dating and we were _the_ couple that year."

"I thought James fancied Mum?"

"James was…um…this will change your life, probably…James was gay.

Harry started laughing.

"I missed the joke."

"You thought I would care if James was gay? Seriously? That may have been weird when you found out, but Dean and Seamus are gay together and…"

Harry whipped his head around, "Did he ever ask you out?

It was Remus's turn to laugh, "No, that would have been wrong on man levels. He did ask Sirius out in front of all the Gryffindors though."

"And if I recall correctly all the girls started crying and the boys started edging away," added a voice from behind them.

Harry and Remus turned to look.

"Harry, I think I'm losing my mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I see Sirius Black standing behind me with wings."

"Well Moony, I think I can cure your fears," Sirius walked up to Remus, stood in front of him, and slapped him, "There. Better?"

"Yes."

Harry couldn't stand it any more, "Will some one open the door, so everyone can hear you tell us how you returned from death."

"Sure thing, Kiddo, but first, why did James pretend to be Harry's Dad?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked

"To make sure you weren't shunned for being a werewolf's son."

"Would I have been?"

"If you had got the disease then yes."

"Do I?"

"I don't know," Remus looked forlorn, "We have to wait for you to turn sixteen to find out."

"Great! I still haven't missed his sixteenth birthday!" Sirius walked over to the door and knocked once. It immediately sprang open.

"Wow!"

Sirius looked at Harry, "One perk of being an angel. Come on, being dead gives you a powerful appetite."

"That's definitely Sirius," Harry said laughing. He ran up to Sirius and grabbed him in a hug, "If you die again, before I have kids, I will make your after-life miserable."

"Fine," he hugged Harry back. "Oh and Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to meet someone," He led Harry to the kitchen. Inside he led him up to a very familiar face, "I'd like you to meet Lily Evans."

"Mum!"

"Harry!" She ran up to him.

"Oh, Harry it's nice to talk to you again. I hope you aren't mad at me for not being there for you."

"Not at all Mum, you died saving me, you both did."

"Now then," Remus spoke up, "I want to hear the story.

"When I fell through the veil, I came to this fancy hotel-looking place with a long line and elevator that sent you to Heaven or Hell. First you went to this desk to find out where you were going. I thought I was dead so I walked up to this weird bloke. He asked me my name and when I told him he checked against this long list. It took him a while, but when he reached my name he looked up at me. He told me I wasn't supposed to be dead for another fifty some odd years. He told me I could get home with some guardian angel. He slapped on my wings and pointed me down a hallway. When I got there I saw this one angel waiting for me, and we suddenly just appeared here."

"You're a guardian angel?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yeah. And FYI, Voldemort was supposed to have died before the prophesy was made. He cheated his way out of death that time and you know how many times after that. The only reason I had to wait was Sirius was supposed to fetch me."

"You should have killed him the first time."

"But what about James?" Harry wanted to know.

"Where ever he is, he isn't dead."

They turned to a creaking doorway to see Molly Weasley walk into the kitchen.

"Sirius! Lily!"

"Molly!" Lily ran up and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Molly, could you start breakfast? There isn't anything to eat when your dead, you know,"

"Fine Sirius, I will, just spend some time with your godson, I'll hear the story later."

Sirius walked over to the three people standing at the door, "You guys, in the library, now."

The four of them started walking, they passed the portrait of Mrs. Black, who for once couldn't make any comment, and they entered the library.

"Before we start I must say that I'm very disappointed, Remus," Lily berated him, "I don't believe Harry had to threaten you with suicide before you would talk to him."

"Well, you see…"

"I'm not asking why, but I hope he won't have to do that every time he wants to speak with you."

"Ease up, Lils," Sirius spoke up.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, fine."

"Now then Harry, is there anything else that you want to know?"

"What if I am a werewolf?"

Lily started looking around nervously, but only Harry noticed it.

"Then I'll have more company in Shrieking Shack, won't I?" Remus said smiling, but that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I guess so."

"Anything else?"

"Not now, no."

"Then see you later, I've got a date with some pancakes," Sirius joked walking out the door. Remus soon followed.

"Okay Mum, spill."

Lily sighed, "You will be a werewolf for a term at school. But then Hermione will create an antidote on Christmas Eve," Lily said, as if that made it better.

"So I'm a werewolf now?"

"No."

"Then why not stop me from being bitten?"

"I can't stop it from happening."

"Why not?"

"When angels try and change things they stop being angels."

"Oh."

"I'd love to tell you but I'm supposed to stay an angel. And besides you won't be bitten anyway. No way we could stop it if we were allowed to."

"Okay, well maybe you'd like to see some old friends.," Harry walked toward the door, "If Sirius is hungry from one month dead then you must be starving."


	2. The Blood of a Werewolf

The Blood of a Werewolf

To say the first breakfast with three angels was lively would be an insult to how great it was. Everyone wanted to hear Sirius's story over and over again. When Lily met Harry's friends she whispered secrets in their ears. Their reactions were hilarious. When she met Ron she told him and Harry to ask their crushes out, their crushes had crushes on them too. Needless to say, Harry was no longer suicidal, and he was truly happy for the first time since Sirius died.

Until Harry became sick, very, very sick. So sick in fact that they had to call Madam Pomphery in from Hogwarts to examine him.

"How is he?" Remus asked Madame Pomphery after she had completed her examination.

"Much worse I'm afraid. He has a rare blood disease that can only be cured by a blood transfusion. I'm afraid that he has internal bleeding and a Blood Replenishing Potion has no effect."

"But if I give him my blood he might turn into a werewolf…" He turned to Lily.

"I can't Remus, I don't bleed anymore."

"If he doesn't get your blood he will die," she checked her watch, "within the hour."

"Do it," Remus strode over to her, "His life out weighs the risk."

Madam Pomphery gave him a potion to make him sleep and Remus's last thought was of Harry.

Harry awoke fully for the first time in weeks to find his parents standing over him, looking worried, "What happened?"

"You nearly died."

"But I can't die unless Voldemort kills me…right?"

"The prophesy wouldn't have been able to save you, because Voldemort has a few dead, powerful friends."

"What saved me?"

"My blood," came the hoarse answer from Remus.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"When is the next full moon?"

"August first."

"Okay," Harry whispered and then fell into an exhausted sleep.

Harry was worried. He still hadn't told his friends about being Remus's son, and now he had to tell them about being a werewolf too. He was sure, mostly, that Hermione and Ginny wouldn't be bothered about him turning into a monster every full moon, and hey, this meant no more Occlumency, no one could read the mind of a werewolf. No matter how he thought about it Ron was the only one in the house who could possibly have a problem with him when he told people the truth. In fact Harry often thought that the only reason Ron trusted Remus was the "Wormtail Incident" as he had dubbed it. In short, Harry was afraid of losing Ron's friendship, and friendship was what he needed most now. Harry came back to reality as soon as he reached Remus's room, he quickly knocked.

Lily opened the door, "Oh, hi Harry," Lily stammered, starting to flush, "I was just…"

"No need Mum," Harry smiled, "When's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Can I borrow Dad a minute?"

No one seemed to wonder why he called Remus "Dad", Harry assumed that everyone else assumed that it was for grieving purposes.

"I'll ask him," Lily said, darting back into the door.

Harry heard a muffled conversation through the walls. Remus strode out the door, looking worried.

"I have some more questions to ask you," Harry explained.

"Sure thing Kiddo." Remus said, "I've got a picture you might want to see, too."

"Cool!"

Harry followed Remus into the library and sat down. Remus looked through a box and produced a picture of he and Lily kissing on, what appeared to be Graduation Day.

"James took that picture," Remus sighed, "I wonder where he is."

Remus shook off his musings, "You wanted to know something?"

"Yeah, When will my senses start to heighten?"

"About a week before the full moon."

"What will I be able to do?"

"Hear better, smell better, see better, run faster, and read minds."

"I still don't know how to tell everyone," Harry voiced his concern.

"All I can tell you is that you know your friends. Just don't drop it in their laps."

"I'll remember that," Harry said gloomily.

Seeing his friends made it worse. Harry was working up his nerve. He decided to tell Ron first.

"Ron? Can I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure Harry," Ron followed Harry to the study.

"So…what do you want to talk about? Ginny?" Ron asked as he sat down.

Harry blushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Let's put it this way, shall we? Yes. Ginny likes you too though, ask her out."

"Thanks for trusting me with your sister. I want to talk about Remus."

Ron started to look nervous, but Harry went on, oblivious.

"Remus is my…Dad."

Harry braced for an explosion but he only saw Ron's puzzlement.

"Okay, bad choice of words," Harry tried again, "Remus is my physical father."

He braced again but relief painted itself all over Ron's face, "I kinda saw Lily going into Remus's room yesterday."

"Okay…I'm also a w-werewolf," Harry stammered.

Ron's eyes opened wide. He stood up and raced out of the room. Harry could feel his fear. Fear and…hate. Ron hated him. Harry broke down and started to cry.

Harry awoke on his bed the next morning, wondering who would start to hate him today.

There came a knock at the door, "Harry?"

"Come in Mum."

Lily walked in the door and sat in the chair by his desk, "How are you holding up, Honey?"

"Seeing as how Ron apparently thinks I'll bite him if he gets to close, and won't speak to me," Harry thought a moment, "Just fine."

"I know it'll be hard but we want you to come eat breakfast with us."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I made Ron swear not to tell anyone, and a promise to an angel is unbreakable."

"See you at breakfast, Mum."

After Lily left, and Harry began to get ready for breakfast, Remus walked in the door, "Hey."

"Hey," Harry said, glad Remus always knew when to come see him.

"I heard what happened and I'm sorry."

"I dropped it in his lap," Harry admitted.

"Ah," Remus answered, uncomfortable.

"How many people hate me now?"

"None."

"What about Ron?"

"He's just afraid of you, he doesn't hate you."

"You can't lie to me, I can feel his hate from here!" Harry began to cry again.

Remus looked at his son, remembering the similar emotions he had felt when Sirius had found out. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Come on, before your mother kills me."

On the way out the door Remus cast a useful charm that made Harry's eyes go back to normal, "Thanks Dad."

At the table, Harry sat as far away from Ron as possible. He could feel the normal emotions coming from everyone, it was obvious only Ron knew. Ron was the only one that hated him. He began to hear Ron's voice even though Ron was not talking. Harry realized he was hearing Ron's thoughts, _Werewolf trash! I hope the Ministry locks him up after he kills Voldemort!_

Harry didn't stay to hear more. He tore from the room and lost what it was he'd managed to eat. Harry started hearing so many voices it was impossible to tell them apart. _I must be getting better hearing_, Harry thought. Then his Mum's voice stood out among the others, "Honey?"

"In here Mum," Harry whispered.

Lily walked in and sat beside him on the floor and started hugging him. Harry began crying on Lily's shoulder, "Sh, Honey, it's okay."

Harry kept sobbing but was somewhat consoled by his mother's presence. "You still need to tell Hermione and Ginny."

Harry stopped crying, "You're right, I owe it to them for being my friends, they deserve the truth."

Harry stood up slowly and then helped his mother up. _Maybe Ginny won't care, and she might still go out with me if I ask her_, Harry thought to himself.

Breakfast had ended by the time Harry got downstairs He found his friends and…Ron in the study. Harry stood just outside the door. He felt their emotions and decided that Ron had just finished insulting him. The girls were feeling shocked. Harry knocked on the open door, causing three heads to whip towards him. Ron immediately left the room, taking pains to avoid touching Harry.

Harry looked to Hermione and Ginny, who in turn, were looking at him, obviously thinking about what Ron had told them.

"Um.. I need to talk to you," Harry spoke up.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm Remus's son."

The girls looked at him with some mild surprise and then happiness. Hermione ran up to Harry and embraced him, "Oomph!"

"You must be so happy! Your mum and dad…" Hermione stopped and held Harry at arm's length, "Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes."

Hermione hugged him even tighter, "Don't worry Harry! I'll learn to brew the werewolf potion and then start to work on a cure."

"And you will finish the cure by December twenty-fourth in a heroic effort to let me stay up all night during Christmas with the Weasleys instead of at Hogwarts, howling my head off."

Ginny cut in, "Is this what Ron's problem is?"

"Yeah."

"Now then the instructions must be in the library somewhere, let's go find it, shall we?" Hermione continued.

"And while you're doing that I'm going to have a chat with my dear brother," Ginny added venomously, heading for the door.

After Harry and Hermione had been searching awhile Ginny came in and began searching enthusiastically, not saying a word.

Sometime later Harry was somewhat surprised to see Ron standing in the doorway expectantly, "Harry? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ron."

Harry followed Ron into the hallway.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I just freaked out when you told me and overreacted. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure Ron. Besides your girlfriend will find a cure on December twenty-fourth as a Christmas present to me. Best mates?"

"Best mates."

Ron walked into the library and brushed by Harry, a sure sign that he was sincere.

After hours of searching and a hefty lunch break (Ron insisted), Hermione found the instructions. She Read them aloud,

_Wolfsbane Potion_

_1 gallon water_

_16 leaves wolfsbane_

_1 bulb garlic_

_2 drops werewolf venom_

_2 whole mandrake leaves_

_1 dried mushroom picked at midnight during the new moon_

_Bowl water. Mince wolfsbane, gradually tip in. Stir five times clockwise. Immediately drop in garlic. Stir one time counterclockwise. Add one drop werewolf venom. Stir clockwise sixteen times. Add one drop venom during last stir. Drop in mandrake leaves and whole mushroom. Simmer three hours. Take one gobletful nightly one week before full moon._

"When's the full moon?" Ron wanted to know.

"August first, so…" Harry began.

"Two weeks," Ginny finished.

"Plenty of time!" Hermione exclaimed.

By the next day, however, Hermione's resolve had started to waver, "There are no potion ingredients in this house!"

"Calm down 'Mione, we'll go to Diagon Alley to pick up what we need."

"Yeah, Dad'll probably come with us, I'll go ask him," Harry said, walking out the door.

"Sure Harry, I'll bring you," came Remus's answer.

The group of five walked out into the street where Remus signaled for the Knight Bus by raising his wand. With a loud BANG it arrived. The five boarded the bus.

"'Ello 'Arry! Where to?" The doorman asked.

"Five for Diagon Alley, Stan," Harry answered, giving him a handful of silver

"Righto"

The five people sat down on the mismatched chairs, getting into a position that would (hopefully) keep them from flying.

The ride on the Knight Bus was uneventful, so uneventful it was almost boring. It would have been boring if it was a regular bus that they rode on, but, of course, riding on a magical, bouncing, triple-decker, purple bus you were never bored, you were scared for your life.

The group that got off at the Leaky Cauldron was considerately more shaken than the one that had left Grimmauld Place.


	3. Harry's First Full Moon, and at Tom's Pl...

The First Moon at Tom's Place

By the next day, however, Hermione's resolve had started to waver, "There are no potion ingredients in this house!"

"Calm down 'Mione, we'll go to Diagon Alley to pick up what we need."

"Yeah, Dad'll probably come with us, I'll go ask him," Harry said, walking out the door.

"Sure Harry, I'll bring you," came Remus's answer.

The group of five walked out into the street where Remus signaled for the Knight Bus by raising his wand. With a loud BANG it arrived. The five boarded the bus.

"'Ello 'Arry! Where to?" The doorman asked.

"Five for Diagon Alley, Stan," Harry answered, giving him a handful of silver

"Righto."

The five people sat down on the mismatched chairs, getting into a position that would (hopefully) keep them from flying.

The ride on the Knight Bus was uneventful, so uneventful it was almost boring. It would have been boring if it was a regular bus that they rode on, but, of course, riding on a magical, bouncing, triple-decker, purple bus you were never bored, you were scared for your life.

The group that got off at the Leaky Cauldron was considerately more shaken than the one that had left Grimmauld Place.

"Professor Lupin! Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, Tom, I'm afraid I've given up alcohol for the moment."

"Yes sir, but if you want something later, just ask."

"I will Tom."

Remus lead the four teens through the barrier, entering the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley. Where he was abandoned by everyone except Harry, Hermione to buy potion ingredients, and Ron and Ginny to the twin's shop.

"Well, Kiddo, I think that was a hint."

"Yes, we are officially bore people worse than Hermione."

"And I was just getting past the "Professor Persona" too."

"Oh well, what were you saying about books?"

"I need something to read, half the books that the Blacks owned are about how to train a werewolf, not my taste in reading."

"You can train…?"

"Yes but it is pretty painful."

"Oh. I was wondering, why don't you get someone to body-bind you when you transform?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know why. Do you know how many wizards it takes to use magic on a dragon?"

Harry nodded.

"It takes twice that many to use it on a transforming werewolf."

"Whoa!"

"No kidding."

The entered Florish and Blotts, wandering aimlessly, looking through books that seemed interesting, the world was at peace.

Or so they thought.

Harry would look back at this years later, not really recalling what happened. What Remus told him, he understood, but it was still hazy.

Harry was looking at a strange book he had found, obviously shelved incorrectly. A book with no visible title, so thin that he had to look twice to see it. Harry picked it up, wondering what it was about.

Instantly he felt the familiar tug behind his navel that came with traveling by portkey. Harry felt the ground slam into him, harder than ever. Before he fell over, he was bound and gagged, roughly, by two wizards in long robes, wearing masks, definitely Death Eaters, probably Crabbe and Goyle, looking at their shapes.

"Ah, Harry Potter, good to see you again," came the all-to-familiar voice of Voldemort.

Harry stared him in the red slits that he called eyes, sure that he would stare him down. Of course, Harry did force Voldemort to look away first.

"I am going to give you one more chance to join my ranks as a Death Eater. What do you say? Remove his gag!"

Crabbe removed Harry's gag with difficulty, nearly losing several fingers in the process.

"What is your answer?"

"Why ask me again, Tom? You know my answer. I think you are afraid to fight me. You are afraid of me, I see it in your eyes. My answer is forever, NO."

"Fine, you will die."

Voldemort turned to face the Death Eaters, "Severus? Bring me your Veritaserium."

"You!" Harry spat out as Snape approached him, "Dumbledore never should have trusted you! You…you…Death Eater!"

"Yes, Potter, me. Of course the old fool trusted me, pretended to feed him information, all of it worthless!"

"You are lower than _him_," Harry said venomously.

"Here you are, lord."

"Thank you, Severus. Now Harry, are you going to take this potion or do I have to make you take it?"

In answer, Harry closed his mouth.

"Fine then, _Imperio_!"

Harry felt the familiar dreamy feeling he had encountered in his fourth year, cast by Voldemort's top supporter in fact.

He heard a far off sounding command, "Open your mouth."

No

"Open it now."

No

"Open your mouth!"

"NO!" Harry screamed, fully throwing off the curse.

Voldemort blinked in surprise, "Where did you learn to do that, Harry?" he said quietly.

"From your top supporter, remember? Crouch?"

Voldemort was obviously surprised at that piece of information.

"Didn't tell you, huh?"

"It doesn't matter. If you don't take it I'll make you."

"Whatever," Harry looked up at Voldemort's obvious surprise, "Still can't believe I would dare talk to the great and powerful Dark Lord like that, can you?"

In answer, Voldemort cast another curse, "_Crucio_!"

Harry refused to scream, until he realized the ringing in his ears was his screams of pain.

Voldemort dumped the potion into Harry's open mouth.

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Now then, where is the headquarters to The Order of the Phoenix?"

"No idea," Harry lied. Snape's eyes opened in shock, Harry was fighting the most powerful Veritaserium he could brew.

"Why is that?"

"I have a connection with you in my head, I doubt the Headmaster would trust me with that information," Harry found it hard to believe it was so easy to lie.

"What are the current whereabouts of Sirius Black?"

"I wish I knew, I'd be there right now.

"Who would you miss the most if I killed them?"

"Sirius Black, but then he's dead so you're out of people to kill."

"What about your father?"

"He's dead."

"Don't give me that, your father is that trash of a werewolf."

"I wish."

"What does the prophecy say?

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to thosewho have thrice defied him, born as the seven mounth dies…and the Dark lord will mark him as his equal, and shall fail to defeat him in the final battle…the one to vanquish the dark lord is born as the seventh mounth dies," Harry made up, hoping it was convincing.

"Fine, I'll just defeat you now, if you aren't there to fight in the final battle then I won't lose to you. The mind is an open book to the Dark Lord, if you relive your worst memories, perhaps you will fall sooner, _Legilimens_!"

Voldemort had barely said the words before he was forced out of Harry's mind.

Again surprised at Harry's talents, he asked, "How did you do that?"

Harry muttered something indistinguishable.

"What did you say?"

"I practice Occlumency and you can't read my mind."

"Not a problem, Severus?"

"Yes, Milord?"

"Bring me the new potion."

"Yes, Milord."

Snape brought another vile, a midnight blue one, "You'll take this, if you know what's good for you, Potter."

"I'd rather choke."

"That can be arranged."

"Not by your cowardly hands."

"Maybe not, Potter, but I'll rejoice when you are as lifeless as the stones we walk on."

"Enough talk! Take the potion, Potter!"

"Only because I've had to live these memories a thousand times because of you, once more won't matter."

Harry drank the potion, and nothing happened. He feigned torture for a while, then pretended to faint.

"Take him to the dungeons!"

Harry felt himself being levitated off the floor and down a hallway. The Death Eaters threw him into the dungeons and he knew no more.

This happened again, every sundown, for eleven days, in fact everyday up until the full moon. Harry had tried to plan what would happen after he transformed, but if listening to Remus had taught him anything, he taught him there will be a lot of pain and minimal control.

At exactly the correct time the Death Eaters arrived and dragged him down the halls and up the stairs, to where Voldemort waited.

Tonight would be different, he was leaving, he hoped Remus would be there, he hoped Remus could control him as the alpha werewolf, he hoped a lot of things, but he mostly hoped that the Order would find him before Voldemort did. He doubted he would last long if Voldemort knew he couldn't be mentally manipulated, if he knew what Harry could do to him in battle.

"Harry! Glad you could join us."

"I'm not in the mood, Tom, let's get on with it."

Suddenly Harry felt his transformation beginning, all his bones lengthened, he grew taller, he was aware of his surroundings, which surprised him, he could control what was happening to him! That, of course, was a surprise, but it didn't last long, he began to have to fight Moony Jr.(as he had dubbed him) for control of his body. Before Moony Jr. could control Harry completely, he took off heading for, what he hoped to be, an exit. Harry tore down a door and scattered the guards outside, emerging in moonlight. He was shocked to find that he enjoyed this sense of freedom that came with being a werewolf, freedom to do as he wished. He immediately headed for Grimmauld Place, sensing its direction, hoping he would be found before sunrise.

Harry continued running all night, always moving forward. Until he was stopped by the Order.

"Harry?" Tonks slowly walked up to him, watching him apprehensively.

Harry bounded for ward and licked her hand, nearly causing her to faint.

He bounded to everyone there, Mr. Weasley, Bill, everyone.

"C'mon, Harry, let's go," Bill pat the top of his head, causing Harry to growl.

Harry allowed himself to be Apparated to number twelve Grimmauld Place, where he was literally gushed over by Hermione and Ginny and was thrown jealous looks at, by Ron.

After Midnight Mrs. Weasley made them all go to bed, except for Harry who was sent down into the basement, with a change of clothes, to be with Moony.

Knowing what the older werewolf could do to him if he chose to, Harry rolled on to his back, a clear sign of submission, and awaited Moony's judgment.

Moony eyed the newer werewolf with suspicion and what appeared to be…amusement? Yes, Moony was clearly amused at Harry.

Moony gave a strange bark, and Harry, not yet understanding werewolf, whined and tried to seem smaller than he really was, no small task. Moony barked again, and, again, Harry tried to seem small.

Moony butted his head against Harry, causing him to jump up with a little confidence, albeit a small amount.

Harry got ready to sleep, soon followed by Moony, who, in fact, stayed awake a little longer with his thoughts.

Harry awoke to Remus calling him from the top of the stairs, "Harry, if you don't get up here quick, then Sirius and Ron will eat your breakfast, between them."

"The Hell they will," Harry muttered as he got dressed, hurrying to speak with Remus.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked after eating a large breakfast. (FYI: it's hard to live on air and no food).

"Just did."

"Very funny."

"What is your question?"

"Do you know how come I didn't need the potion to behave?"

Remus shook his head, "What was your first transformation like?"

Harry found it hard to explain, "You know the pain of your bones changing? Well I felt that, but it didn't last as long as I thought it was going to. Then I had full control for a few seconds, that's when Moony Jr. tried to take over, only it's like he didn't fight very hard, like we became the same being."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "Congratulations, Harry, you have done what few werewolves can, you confronted your inner wolf and you began to work as one, pulling together, instead of two, pulling apart."

"Now your getting a little philosophical on me, Dad."

"Just be happy you don't require that nasty potion."

"I will, don't worry."

"You are very obnoxious."

"Of course I'm obnoxious, I'm your son."

"You're also impudent."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I didn't know people actually used the word 'impudent', I thought it was something you read."

"Ha."

"Okay Dad, I'll see you later," Harry began walking to the door.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to face Remus, "Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I will," Harry walked out of the room. _Maybe Mrs. Weasley has some more food._


	4. The Train

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I posted, but I had thought I was finished. However, since 20 people want me to continue, I guess I have too. HC

xXx

September First dawned with an amazing array of exhausted teenagers. The blue moon had been days before, and Harry was still feeling the affects. Moony Jr. had tried much harder the second time, and Harry was sure he'd won for a few moments near the end. It looked as though he would need Snape to brew the Wolfsbane Potion.

Harry hauled his trunk down the stairs and left it near the front door before going into the kitchen and eating.

Being a werewolf gives you a horrible appetite.

After ignoring the people around him for sake of the food in front of him, Harry didn't see Tonks come up behind him.

"Wotcher, Harry."

Harry choked on the toast he was chewing and Tonks had to pound him on the back for a good minute before he could speak.

"Hi Tonks," he said hoarsely.

"I didn't think I'd be able to surprise a werewolf so easily."

Harry shrugged.

Tonks checked her watch, "We'd better get going. Don't want to be late again."

Harry sighed, "I guess."

xXx

Loading up the Knight Bus took a little bit of doing, but they managed it eventually. Somehow, Harry was pretty sure it was Remus and Sirius's fault, he and Ginny sat together on the top level.

Well, sat and flew-from-their-chairs-every-few-minutes together.

Harry was nervous, being so close to Ginny made him acutely aware of everything about her.

Ginny seemed nervous too, but more in a Harry-is-acting-strangely-again sort of way.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Why? Am I acting weird?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I have no idea what that's about."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Yeah."

The rest of the journey to King's Cross was filled with uncomfortable silence.

The group continued onto the train, barely making it in time.

"Goodbye guys," the adults waved as the scarlet train began to gather speed and turn the corner.

xXx

Way shorter than normal, but I really wasn't going to continue from here. HC


	5. AN

AN: I AM NOT CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY. THIS STORY HAS SAID ALL THAT I WANTED IT TO SAY. THANK YOU. HC


End file.
